Mistress Of Death
by Dark-Purity
Summary: When Kagome dies and is reborn by a mysterious force into a demon she becomes The Mistress of Death a demonic dark miko, something that was forbidden long ago her power is one so great she could destroy the world… COMPLETE
1. Equinox

Anime; Inuyasha

Summary;

When Kagome dies and is reborn by a mysterious force into a demon she becomes The Mistress of Death a demonic dark miko, something that was forbidden long ago her power is one so great she could destroy the world…What happens when Kagome vanishes and comes back with new, hidden intentions?

Pairings;

Sesshomaru and Kagome

Kagome and Sango (Some things will make it look like they are the main pairing but they aren't)

Inuyasha and Kikyo (Very Little Love Interaction)

Miroku and Sango (Also very little Love interaction)

Koga and Ayame (Again very little Love Interaction)

OK now listen I may do some things in this story that look like Sango and Kagome are going to become lovers but they aren't ok even though I love that pairing this is a Sesshomaru and Kagome fic people…

Kagome SPOILS Sango to DEATH in this fic ok like gives her gifts and everything because she really cares for her ok so don't get the wrong impression…

Kagome was running through the forest, tears running down her cold face

"I hate you Inuyasha" she whispered, she accidentally tripped over a root and slammed hard into the ground, rolling over she watched as the sky began to cry icy tears of sympathy for the poor confused girl.

Kagome let the rain hit her form ignoring the sting as her skin cried out for warmth

"Why can't I be strong, like the others?" she asked the skies

"Why am I always the one that needs protecting?" she asked again blood dripping out of her mouth

"Young miko do you wish to be powerful?" asked a calm voice, Kagome not realizing someone else was here and talking to her, answered the question

"More powerful than Sesshomaru more powerful than any demon so I could fight with the others", Kagome's body finally losing enough heat her heart begins to slow along with her breathing

"Death" she whispered her heart finally stopping

"Rebirth miko" said the voice, as Kagome's body begins glowing black, as her soul is reborn.

Inuyasha and Kikyo were walking back to the village as Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo stared

"Where is Kagome?" asked Shippo

"Feh how should I know" snapped Inuyasha.

Kikyo was staring blankly at the others when the souls in her body began to escape and swirl around her "KIKYO" screamed Inuyasha as he was forced back, they all watched as a white orb came flying at Kikyo from the forest, the ball of light smashed into her body while she screamed in pain and fell unconscious.

The others rushed and gasped as Kikyo was living again

"She is alive," stated Miroku

"How?" asked Sango

"Kagome" said Kaede walking up

"What?" asked Shippo?

"Kikyo got the rest of her soul because of Kagome," stated Inuyasha

"That means that Kagome is…" trailed Sango

"Dead" finished Inuyasha his voice laced with sorrow, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara burst into tears while Miroku tried hard to not let the tears fall from his face.

Inuyasha moved Kikyo into Kaede's hut silently

"Kagome…" he whispered finally letting the tears fall from his eyes.

That was a night of sorrow as the fiery miko known, as Kagome was pronounced dead.

Inuyasha had the pleasure of going to Kagome's time and explaining to her family that their Kagome was dead, there was sorrow, anger, hatred they were very sorrowful.

So much that they closed the shrine then moved away condemning the place to hell, all of the people of the area mourned for the loss of Kagome leaving everybody to stare in horror when they placed the old shrine.

Kagome woke in the morning with a mind splitting headache

"What happened?" she asked herself and gasped as she looked at her hand

"Claws…" she trailed

"It seems you're awake" came a voice; Kagome looked around but saw no one

"Who's there?" she asked

"Some body to help you" said the voice and a body began to materialize in front of her.

There stood a man NO a demon he had kind green eyes and brown almost black hair, he had pointed ears his skin was pale and he wore a black fighting outfit.

"Who are you?" demanded Kagome over the shock of her claws

"You have not noticed that you have changed?" asked the demon

"Well umm" stuttered Kagome running over to a small pool of water that had gathered from the rain, she gasped her skin was now very pale almost as white as snow while her eyes were a cold ice blue color she looked at her face on either side of her cheek she had a black strip over her eyes she had red stripes (Like Sesshomaru) on her forehead she had a red crescent moon with a black tear drop below it as she opened her mouth she noticed her pearly white fangs she also had Elvin ears like Sesshomaru .

Kagome looked at her claws they were a blood red she also had black stripes on her wrist

"What am I?" she asked timidly

"A dark miko demoness" stated the demon before her

"How?"

"You wished it last night," he stated

"I didn't mean it…" she trailed

"Yes you did, now you are a forbidden creature"

"A forbidden creature?" she asked

"Yes a miko is never meant to be a demon last night was the Equinox with your dying heart and the Shikon still in need of a guardian your wish to become more powerful than anything was granted, however when you whispered your dying word Death it was disrupted" he explained

"Disrupted?" she questioned letting all the information sink in

"Yes your last word caused a mid dimensional rift and powers were bestowed on you that shouldn't have been bestowed"

"Then what am I besides a dark miko demoness?"

"You're now the Mistress of Death, you walk through out the shadows giving death to those who deserve it and to many who don't you are the balance between life and death your gift is death"

"WHAT?" came her shrill scream hurting both their sensitive ears

"Calm down, I am here to train you"

"What is your name?"

"My name Mistress is Arion," stated the demon identified as Arion.

Kagome stared as her reflection and stood now noticing that she was taller

"Wow" she whispered

"You are as tall as the half breed maybe taller," stated Arion, Kagome stared down then blushed her breasts had grown a couple of sizes bigger too

"Dear kami"

"Please Mistress let us begin our journey home" said Arion

"Home?"

"Yes to the land of the dead where light never enters, shadows dominate the land where souls go after death" stated Arion

"Oh" said Kagome and fainted.

Arion caught the beauty of a demoness and called down Shadow, Kagome's black dragon.

Shadow entered the valley she was the largest dragon known to the world her form was the size of football field.

Shadow cast crimson eyes at her Mistresses form and lowered her head for Arion to climb on carrying Kagome's body.

Kagome woke to a black luminous room lavished with paintings, chests, and candles lighting the room, Kagome was lying in a huge black silken bed.

A sudden knock snapped her out of her musings

"Mistress" came a timid voice

"Enter" said Kagome her voice suddenly cold and emotionless scaring even her, a small little girl with short black hair and scared pink eyes entered the room, she was wearing a black silk robe that had a dark purple robe tied around her waist

"Arion requests your presence for training and said that I show you the way to the baths," said the servant bowing.

Kagome simply got up and followed the girl who led her down the black halls to a down

"Why are the baths so far?" demanded Kagome her voice still cold

"Your personal baths are next to your room Mistress but they are currently being placed under spells for your benefits," stated the girl.

Kagome nodded at the girls answer

"Why am I being so cold?" she thought to herself, as if reading her mind the girl looked up at her

"You're true nature is showing through Mistress your authority is presenting itself," said the girl

"How…" asked Kagome

"I just know what you were wondering I was not reading your mind Mistress" finishing Kagome's question.

Finally they arrived at a wooden door, the servant opened it to reveal a very steamy room that was tiled with black

"Everything in the land of Dead is dark" stated the girl and closed the door.

Kagome shook her head slightly and stripped herself of her black sleeping yukata then slipped into the hot water soothing her tense muscles

"What have I done?" she asked, washing her hair with jasmine oil and washing her body with rose oil.

When she was satisfied that she was clean enough she rose out of the water then noticed a black fighting kimono laying on a stone bench next to the spring, Kagome slipped the silk kimono over her form and tied the red obi

"Fun" she whispered and stared at the red sakura blossoms that flew around the kimono's material

"A fighting kimono" she said and opened the door

"Come Mistress" said the girl and led her out to a dojo the size of medium sized castle.

Kagome entered the dojo and stared at Arion who stood on the opposite side

"We begin your training"

"Right" said Kagome.

That entire day Kagome trained she was surprisingly a quick learner

"You learn quickly but you will need training in every aspect," said Arion

"Something tells me that I am going to be here a while" said Kagome

"Yes we have to train your powers, skills, everything" said Arion

"Is time different here?" asked Kagome

"Time is faster here"

"Faster?" she asked

"Yes a day on earth is a year here," stated Arion

"Interesting" said Kagome.


	2. Introduce Tamiko

For the Next 3 ½ Centuries, Kagome learned much through out the time she was known throughout the world there was a new Mistress now and everybody wanted her power but she rarely ever left the land of death so few gazed upon her figure, within that time she had learned all fighting styles, grace, power magic, she was dark perfection.

With the Inuyasha Gang

It had been nearly a year since Kagome's death, they had all continued gathering the shards the only problem was that when Kagome had died she had had about half of the jewel with her and that had never been recovered so they assumed that Naraku had taken it.

Currently they were fighting an ogre demon that possessed 3 shards of the jewel

"INUYASHA" yelled Sango drawing her kantana

"The shards are in his left arm," said Kikyo drawing her bow.

Sango was looking for an attack to present itself but stopped when Kikyo's arrow turned the ogre to dust, she picked up the three shards and fused them with what little of the jewel they had

"Good work everybody," said Inuyasha who had been more praiseful since Kagome's death realizing he could've been the cause of it.

Kagome was finally at the point that she could return to earth she still had an obligation to the Shikon "Mistress you will have to retain your power over this land" said Arion

"I will but I need to finish my first responsibility," said Kagome her voice was now permanently as cold as ice

"In your absence I will watch over the land" said Arion

"Thank you" said Kagome.

The Land Of The Dead was located in another dimension the land needed vast attention the land was larger than earth itself and grew rapidly because of the souls that entered.

Kagome changed into her black fighting kimono that was sleeveless, while strapping her kantana on her hip, she wore knee high boots from her time because they were more comfortable.

She also had black leather gloves that showed her fingers so she was able to use her claws on her right hip she had a coiled black leather whip cursed with the magic's of death.

Kagome teleported to earth in a small valley the black half of the Shikon no Tama hung from her neck, she looked around

"Hmm I'm in the Eastern lands," she said to herself

"So Inuyasha and the others are close", she, glared defiantly at the sun as if willing it to die instead she used her powers to conjure clouds to block the sun from burning her snow white skin, centuries of no light had paled her skin to the whitest color known.

Kagome took off running towards the group of shard hunters

'They will be in shock' she thought as she hid her aura and scent, as she entered the valley Sango's boomerang was coming at her, however she dodged as if it was nothing

"WHO ARE YOU?" yelled Inuyasha drawing Tetsuiga

"I am here to help you," said Kagome her voice cold enough to freeze fire

"Why?" asked Kikyo keeping her bow raised

"I want to help kill Naraku" answered Kagome her face and voice still emotionless

"How are we to trust you?" asked Miroku letting his eyes slide over Kagome's form

"You will just have to consider it Kagome's last wish," said Kagome smiling

"KAGOME" yelled Shippo

"How do you know Kagome?" demanded Inuyasha, as rage was about to take him

"She was a great friend of mine she said to give you this," said Kagome placing a glamour on the jewel to make it seem pure.

Kagome handed the jewel to Kikyo

"Kagome's part of the jewel" whispered Kikyo

"HOW DID YOU GET IT?" demanded Inuyasha anger evident in his voice

"She gave it to me as a last request before she died" answered Kagome twisting them

"Then you are welcome into our group with open arms," said Sango tears filling her eyes

"She told me to tell you all something," said Kagome

"What?" asked Miroku

"She told me to tell Inuyasha that she loved you but wants you to be happy without her, Kikyo she gives you her blessing even though you had tried to kill her on several occasions she forgives you, Miroku you were her older brother and she loved you deeply as a sibling.

Shippo in her eyes you were her pup and wishes she could be here to watch you grow up, Kirara don't ever change you were always a confident to her she could tell you everything" finished Kagome then turned to Sango

"Sango please don't cry my big sister I love you I'm sorry about leaving you but please understand I must leave you" said Kagome

"Those were her exact words".

They all broke out in tears even though Inuyasha took off to hide his sorrow along with Kikyo who exited the valley to pray, Shippo passed out from emotional exhaustion while Kirara curled around his form with Miroku leaving to also pray for Kagome, Sango broke out in tears while the mysterious demon walked up to her.

Kagome hugged the crying Sango.

Sango hugged the demon as if she were a lifeline with Kagome who sat down against a tree with the sobbing demon slayer in her lap.

Sango snuggled into the demoness's chest while grabbing onto the front of her kimono, Kagome used her powers to make her armor and weapons vanish so it was more comfortable for Sango, after a while of crying Sango fell into a restless sleep inside of Kagome's strong demon arms.

Later that Night when the others got back to camp the sight that they discovered slightly shocked them, the demoness was leaning against a tree with Sango sleeping peacefully in her lap and the demoness's arms wrapped possessively around Sango's waist who was snuggled into the woman's chest, Sango had her hands gripped onto the demons kimono.

They all just stared as the demoness opened her cold dark ice blue eyes and stared coldly at the group members

"What are you doing to Sango?" demanded Miroku jealousy gripping at his control

"I was comforting her" came the cold whispered careful to not wake the sleeping woman in her arms

"Then I guess you can join if Sango trusts you," said Kikyo

"You got a name?" asked Inuyasha his voice as arrogant as ever

"Just call me Tamiko," said Kagome.

Miroku watched with jealousy as Sango snuggled more into Tamiko's chest who in turn wrapped her arms around her more possessively, Inuyasha and Kikyo finally went to sleep trusting Tamiko while Shippo and Kirara still slept.

Miroku still watched in jealous rage when cold eyes were turned towards him

"Angry at me monk?" demanded Tamiko

"How can she just crawl up to you like that we barely know you?" snapped Miroku

"Your jealousy amuses me, Sango seems to be happy where she is" said Tamiko smirking

"How can she be happy in the arms of a demon?" he demanded

"She trusts me and as long as I can comfort her I will do so, do not be jealous monk if you know it or not she cares about you" said Tamiko once again closing her eyes leaving a confused monk to think.


	3. You Can't Kill Death

In The Morning

Sango woke to be wrapped warmly then blushed when she realized she was sleeping in the demoness's chest, she looked up and blushed more when she saw the woman's eyes staring at her intently

"Sorry about falling asleep on you" she whispered

"Do not worry about it as long as it comforts you I do not mind" came the gentle reply

"So what's your name?" asked Sango

"Tamiko" answered Tamiko looking around camp.

Sango slowly UN tangled herself from Tamiko and stood up missing the warmth of Tamiko's body

"The others will be awake soon," stated Tamiko standing up

"Might as well get breakfast started," said Sango

"That will be taken care of," answered Tamiko

"Oh well how about we go take a bath," said Sango

"Alright" said Tamiko.

Tamiko led them to a hot spring along with summoning dead souls to prepare breakfast, Sango looked at the beautiful area where the spring was located and noticed there were several bowls with different oils, soaps, and petals

"Where did you get these?" asked Sango

"That's nothing to be concerned about all you need to do is relax" said Tamiko stripping herself of her fighting kimono, then slipped gracefully into the steaming waters with petals floating gently.

Sango took off her clothes, then entered the spring her wounds healing instantly with her muscles relaxing her sore body healing itself

"All my injuries?"

"Special oils and spells make this a healing spring," answered Tamiko closing her eyes

"Oh" whispered Sango closing her eyes just enjoying the relaxation and peace of the area.

After Sango washed her hair with lavender soap while they soaked in rose enriched water,

"I think we should head back," said Tamiko the clouds dissipating showing the blaring sun

"I agree," said Sango getting up and dressing in her armor, Tamiko dressed with her fighting kimono, armor, and weapons.

They both entered camp to find everybody eating happily

"Where were you guys?" demanded Miroku glaring silently at Tamiko

"We went to take a bath," snapped Sango

"Here Sango" said Shippo bouncing happily up to them and handing her a freshly cooked piece of deer meat

"Here Tamiko" said Kikyo handing her a piece of meat

"Thank You" she answered her voice icy.

After everybody ate and they packed up camp they headed towards the west

"Inuyasha isn't your brother lord of the western lands?" questioned Sango

"Yes and he's my HALF brother" gruffed Inuyasha

"Then we better be prepared he will be attacking" said Kikyo

"Yeah, Inuyasha you better watch out your brother is ruthless," said Shippo

"I KNOW THAT," yelled Inuyasha

"Inuyasha has always beaten Sesshomaru in the past" stated Miroku

"Only because of Kago…" trailed Shippo silencing himself at the mention of her name, everybody was silent through out the rest of the day retrieving only 2 jewel shards from a snake demon.

Later that Night

They had all set up camp, Shippo was sleeping next to Kirara he had sought comfort in the demon since Kagome died while Kikyo and Inuyasha snuggled close together, Miroku lying down under a tree while staring at Sango.

Sango looked up at the sky for a second before looking back at the people in the group, Shippo had Kirara Kikyo had Inuyasha and vice versa, Miroku was content by himself plus she wasn't going to get near to that pervert then there was the mysterious demoness known as Tamiko.

Tamiko watched as several different emotions flickered through Sango's eyes

"Sango" she said her voice cold but soft knowing the others weren't quite asleep yet.

Sango turned questioning eyes towards Tamiko and saw comfort in her cold eyes.

Tamiko knew that Sango needed comfort and sought it desperately

'I can give her comfort' was her only thought before gently opening her arms in a hugging like motion knowing Sango would figure out what she meant. S

ango's eyes widen slightly as Tamiko welcomed her,

'She isn't forcing me she is just there if I need her to be' thought Sango walking up to stand in front of Tamiko's sitting form. Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Miroku watched in fascination as Sango crawled slowly into Tamiko's arms snuggling into her chest.

Inuyasha and Kikyo understood why she needed comfort but dismissed the thought of the demoness, Miroku glared hatefully at the demoness

'How can Sango go to her for comfort we BARELY KNOW HER' he screamed in his mind.

Tamiko turned cold eyes to the monk while hugging Sango close letting them know of her protectiveness,

'When will that jealous monk ever learn?' thought Tamiko letting her senses widen throughout the western lands determining Sesshomaru would arrive at exactly dawn

"Sleep" she whispered power entering all of the members' bodies making them fall asleep instantly

"You will need your strength" she thought out loud and looked at the full moon

"I need to kill" and she astral projected out of her body to go balance life and death.

Her fighting kimono was replaced with a flowing black gown that heightened her snow white skin making her glide through the night, Kagome went through the night slaughtering endlessly.

She was about to head back to her body when she was slammed up against a tree with a sword to her throat

"Good Evening Lord Sesshomaru" she whispered her voice icy enough to freeze molten lava

"What are you doing on my land wench?" he demanded

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she taunted her icy voice taking a hint of amusement knowing she shouldn't piss him off but hell he couldn't kill her so why not have a little fun.

Sesshomaru growled at this wench's insolence

"I can kill you where you stand do not try my patience" he said his cold demeanor again in place

"You wish you could kill me where I stand" she said, he again growled and slammed tokijin through her neck watching as no blood came from the cut.

Kagome laughed a bone chilling laugh that made his skin crawl with fear

"Before I go Sesshomaru learn this and learn it well you can't kill death" she said her cold dead eyes dancing with amusement.

Sesshomaru was about to reply when he felt her hot lips against his; his eyes widen and stood there until he heard her cold voice in his ear

"Inuyasha is on your lands" and her presence was gone.


	4. She's just lucky

He just stood there in utter shock; he was just kissed my death as she called herself her taste lingered on his lips

"Spicy cinnamon and Sweet chocolate" he said in thought

'WAIT Inuyasha on MY LANDS' his mind suddenly screamed, he raced through his lands headed towards his half brothers scent.

Kagome returned to her body just in time to have dawn break

"Sango…" she whispered

"Mmm" came Sango's reply

"It's time to get up Sesshomaru is coming this way," she whispered back, Sango's eyes snapped open

"Get your armor on," stated Tamiko standing up and setting Sango gently on the ground who was instantly changing into her armor

"Inuyasha" said Tamiko her voice calm, cold, and serious

"What?" he asked, in a matter of minutes they were all awake and ready when the sun peaked over the mountain and Sesshomaru entered the valley his calm statue again in place.

"SESSHOMARU" yelled Inuyasha gripping Tetsuiga tighter

"How fortunate that my half brother has come to deliver the Tetsuiga straight to me" said Sesshomaru drawing tokijin.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were instantly in a battle with each other while Sango threw her boomerang, (I know the name of it I am just too lazy to spell it out lol) Miroku was holding parchments up ready to throw them, Kikyo was aiming her bow at the taiyoukai letting her pure aura flow.

Tamiko stood in the shadows hiding her appearance

"Tamiko get out here you can show us what you got" yelled Inuyasha, Tamiko slowly walked out of the shadows her face impassive while her eyes were cold.

Sesshomaru took a sharp intake of breath

'THAT'S HER' his mind told him

"Good to see you again Sesshomaru-Sama" said Tamiko her voice as cold as her eyes

"AGAIN?" yelled Inuyasha

"Let us just get this over with," said Tamiko drawing her kantana.

Sesshomaru and Tamiko clashed swords while the others watched

"She is really good," stated Kikyo

"Feh she's just lucky," said Inuyasha

"I think Inuyasha is right she is just getting lucky," said Miroku

"I think she's awesome," said Sango admiration shining in her eyes making Miroku growl

"I think she's good," said Shippo, Kirara mewling saying she agreed.

Tamiko and Sesshomaru clashed their swords together so close their faces were almost touching.

"Surprised?" she whispered her voice cold with a hint of amusement

"Very" he answered back, they pushed off each other jumping back about 20 feet apart

"I will be back little brother," said Sesshomaru taking off into the forest

"He just gave up…" said Inuyasha thoroughly stunned

"He will be back" said Kikyo lowering her bow

"Why did he just leave though?" asked Miroku

"Maybe Tamiko scared him off," suggested Sango

"That or he just knew we were all too much for him" said Shippo standing up triumphantly while puffing out his chest

"Yeah right" said Inuyasha rolling his eyes

"It could be" said Kikyo

"But he has never ran before even when we all were here" said Inuyasha

"Maybe he sensed Tamiko's true power," said Shippo

"What about her true power?" asked Sango

"I don't know maybe he sensed something scary about her or something" said Shippo.

Tamiko simply gazed at them with a bored expression

"Let's keep moving"

"Right" said Inuyasha admitting to himself that she may be an asset.

The group traveled until even Inuyasha needed a rest, Tamiko was going to press them on but realized that the living needed rest

"Make camp" she ordered

"You can't come in here and boss us around" snapped Miroku still jealous

"Shut up Miroku" said Sango hitting him in the arm

"He is right she just got here" said Inuyasha

"Somebody has to be the thoughtful one," stated Tamiko

"I'm thoughtful" stated Kikyo

"Yes I understand that but somebody has to have a power basest to the surrounding" said Tamiko erecting a barrier around the valley

"I'm going take a bath who wants to come with me?" stated/asked Sango

"I will accompany you," said Tamiko

"I would be happy to go with you my Sango" said Miroku earning a slap

"Kikyo?" asked Sango

"Yes I think it is time for a bath" said Kikyo getting up

"Are you girls going to be ok by yourselves?" asked Shippo

"A powerful priestess, a demon slayer, and a miko demoness" said Sango her voice sarcastic

"A miko demoness?" demanded the now conscious Miroku

"Yes a miko demoness" said Tamiko walking off.

Sango, Kikyo, and Tamiko headed out of the valley

"The hot spring is this way," said Tamiko leading them through the trees of the western lands

"What if we get attacked by Sesshomaru?" asked Kikyo gripping her bow

"Don't worry he will not attack us" said Sango confidently

"How do you know?" asked Kikyo

"Tamiko is with us, he won't attack a miko demoness," stated Sango

"You know Sesshomaru he would do anything to get to Inuyasha" said Kikyo

"Lord Sesshomaru has his demon honor, plus his goal is Inuyasha not us" came the sudden cold voice of Tamiko.

Tamiko grabbed a tree branch and held it back, revealing a beautiful hot spring that smelled of roses, lavender, jasmine, and cinnamon

"How was it we couldn't sense this place" said Kikyo feeling the magic presence

"A spell" stated Tamiko

"A spell enriched spring to heal our muscles" said Sango stripping her clothes off.

They all stripped their clothes off and entered the spring letting the water loosen and heal their muscles "This is wonderful" said Kikyo

"I know, that's why I love taking bathes with Tamiko she always uses spells to make the springs healing" said Sango closing her eyes

"I should take baths more often then" said Kikyo chuckling slightly.

After they washed up, they got out to find new clothing

"What is this?" asked Kikyo fingering the new miko garb

"It's a miko garb enchanted with spells," stated Tamiko

"Enchanted?" asked Kikyo

"Yes it is as if there was an invisible layer of armor sewn in it without being heavy like armor," explained Tamiko dressing in her usual fighting kimono minus the armor

"Thank You" said Sango hugging the new exterminator outfit

"Yes Thank You Lady Tamiko" said Kikyo

"No problem at all" said Tamiko.

As they walked back to camp they all felt as though they were being watched, Tamiko stretched her senses further and found that they were being watched

'Lord Sesshomaru is a curious demon isn't he?' she mused to herself

"You guys head back to camp"

"What? We can't just leave you out here alone" said Sango

"It's ok I have to deal with something" stated Tamiko looking around

"What if Sesshomaru attacks us or worse YOU" said Kikyo

"Here" said Tamiko handing Kikyo a glowing light blue orb

"What is this?" asked Sango looking at it

"It is a Ashorack orb, if I am in trouble I will make the orb glow red and it will show you my location, if you should get attacked it will create an un breakable barrier around you" explained Tamiko

"Interesting" said Kikyo

"So head to camp I will be there in a while," said Tamiko her voice, face, and attitude as cold as when they first met

"Alright" said Kikyo. Sango lingered for a minute

"It's ok Sango I'll be fine," stated Tamiko, Sango quickly ran up and hugged her then took off after Kikyo

"I'll always love you sister" whispered Tamiko turning in the other direction then walking off leading the demon lord to an open valley.

(Ok Real quick ok I will call Kagome by Kagome when she is alone but when she is with anybody from the Inuyasha group I am going to call her Tamiko ok trying to not confuse you all)

Kagome summoned all of her armor and weapons while she walked knowing the taiyoukai was following her, finally as she reached the valley she stopped the moon light bathing her already pale skin making her appear as a dark angel

"Come out Sesshomaru" came her cold, serious demand.

Sesshomaru jumped down from his hiding spot and looked at the beautiful creature before him, placing a mental barrier around his mind he spoke his usual cold tone in place

"What are you?"

"Why my lord I am shocked I am a demon if you haven't already noticed" her voice holding cold mockery

"At our first encounter you stated that you were death" his voice holding annoyance

"I am in a way my lord" said Kagome

"Explain yourself" commanded Sesshomaru growling at her bored expression

"I am known as the Mistress of Death" said Kagome

"The Mistress of Death?" he questioned

"Look it up" said Kagome.

She was again slammed against a tree a clawed hand around her neck

"Your arrogance annoys me" his cold voice stated

"I'm the arrogant one, have you looked in a mirror recently?" she said her voice cold and annoyed

"Wench" he growled tightening her hand around her neck

"Angry?" she mocked still.

Sesshomaru's patience was beginning to run low as he slammed this Mistress of Death against the tree accomplishing in cracking the tree

"I ought to just kill you" he said in thought

"Then WHY don't you?" she demanded

"You could be useful to me" he stated

"Useful to you, are you forgetting that I barely joined this group I won't be useful in getting something from your brother also for the fact that I just vanish" she explained vanishing from his grip

"Then just reappear" came her voice.

He whipped around while summoning his youkai whip effectively slicing her right cheek satisfied at the blood that poured from the wound

"Interesting" stated Kagome lifting her hand to touch the bleeding injury, Sesshomaru gazed curiously at her antics sniffing her smelt her blood

'Spicy, yet intoxicating' he thought staring at her.

Kagome knew what her charged antics were doing to him so she decided to have a little fun and licked the blood on her hand watching for his reaction delighted when his scent spiked

'Men' she thought

"I best be leaving" she stated looking around.

Sesshomaru stared as she was about ready to leave

"Good Bye Sesshomaru" she whispered and she was gone.


	5. Close Friends

Five Months Later

Everyday after her little meeting with Sesshomaru, Kagome had met with the taiyoukai every night to train or to just talk throughout the time they had become close friends they knew almost everything about each other, Kagome had even used her powers to give him back his severed arm which he was thank ful for.

Every night after Kagome returned to camp after a day of fighting with demons, she would leave to talk with Sesshomaru then she would come back to camp and sometime during the night Sango had crawled into her waiting arms this of course infuriated Miroku.

The group had learn to love and respect the demoness even if she was still cold towards them, however they did learn that she was very protective over things she cared about that included them.

Miroku had grown to care about Tamiko but was still jealous when Sango would sleep in her arms and not his, Inuyasha and Kikyo were happy together but none forgot that if not for Kagome they would never have had a second chance.

Shippo loved the demoness like a mother but never told any body but Tamiko that since he felt that in a way he was betraying Kagome, Kirara was happy because Tamiko brought down some of her neko demons for her to play with, and they had become close partners when it came to fighting.

After Months of leading triple lives Tamiko knew she couldn't keep it up forever between balancing death, shard hunting, ruling over her lands, and meeting with Sesshomaru, she knew that the final battle with Naraku was coming soon but didn't know what was going to happen.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were again together talking with each other

"Have you told them who you are yet?" he asked his voice gentle with understanding

"I can't tell them they will think I have betrayed them and then they will want the whole explanation" said Kagome leaning back

"Eventually you will have to tell them" he told her looking up

"I know" she answered closing her eyes

"You and the demon slayer have gotten closer" he stated

"Yes, and it irritates the monk" she said laughing slightly

"Yes you are just always in close proximity" he said

"Jealous?" she mocked looking at him playfully.

Her eyes lost its playfulness when she saw his serious eyes

"Are you jealous?" she asked seriously looking at him with demanding eyes

"Would you really like to know?" he asked her while looking away.

Kagome knew that over time even she the Mistress of Death had grown feelings for the taiyoukai,

'Do I want to know?' she asked herself

'I care about him deeply but could that be considered love?' over time she had learned more about Sesshomaru the real Sesshomaru not the mask that he played to everybody.

Kagome stood up abruptly and stood in front of the demon lord, then she kneeled down and grabbed his face, she forcefully made him look at her.

Staring into his piercing molten eyes she kissed him demandingly, Sesshomaru's eyes widen but he reacted quickly letting his tongue slide over her bottom lip as she opened her mouth for him, Kagome and Sesshomaru used their tongues to battle it out while exploring the others mouths tasting the other.

Kagome finally broke apart panting slightly, she stared at Sesshomaru her dazed eyes waited for him to say something

"Are you jealous?" she asked seriously while cupping his face with her left hand, tracing over his markings with her thumb. Sesshomaru stared into her ice blue eyes

"Yes" he answered a little too breathy for his liking

"Sango is my sister I comfort her don't ever be jealous" she whispered

"The monk would agree with me" he said

"Your right but no one can ever break the tie of our relationship" said Kagome

"I watch you and I get jealous because that's not me you're with" he explained to her.

Sesshomaru had grown to love the woman before him even when she was human he had been attracted to her but knew of her relationship with his brother,

"I'm sorry" he heard her whisper

"Why?" he asked thinking something was wrong

"The final battle with Naraku is coming up, I don't know what is going to happen after that"

"I will help to destroy Naraku" he declared

"Your brother will not agree with that easily" she laughed at the stubborn nature of Inuyasha

"We will just have to convince him then" spoke Sesshomaru

"Alright then come to the group tomorrow" told Kagome

"Alright" said Sesshomaru

"I have to leave now" said Kagome

"I will see you tomorrow" stated Sesshomaru, Kagome vanished.

She entered the camp and leaned against the tree in her normal fashion, she watched silently as Sango unconsciously crawled into her arms gripping onto her kimono then snuggling into either her chest or the crook in her neck.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Sango's figure closing her eyes she slept for the first time in a while.

That morning Kagome woke and looked at the sleeping woman in her arms

"Sango?" she coaxed her awake

"hmm" came the reply

"It's time to get up" said Kagome

"Ok…" replied Sango trying to shake the sleep out of her eyes.

The two prepared breakfast while waking the others

"What's for breakfast?" asked Shippo

"Deer" said Sango, after they ate the three girls went and took their bath before they sent out towards the eastern land to get Koga's shards

"Koga isn't going to give them willingly" said Miroku

"Feh we will just beat the wimpy wolf down and take them" said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha he will give them when he finds out it's our continued quest for Kagome" said Sango

"I agree" said Kikyo, after fighting some lesser demons that like them all demanded the shards.

When they were settling down to break for lunch a cold aura entered the valley

"Sesshomaru" growled Inuyasha drawing the Tetsuiga

"Put your sword away Inuyasha I am not here to fight" said Sesshomaru glancing at Kagome

"Yeah right like I'm falling for that" said Inuyasha about ready to attack

"Inuyasha stop let's here what he has to say" said Kikyo

"What's your reasons for being here Sesshomaru?" asked Miroku

"I am here to join your group I wish to assist in the destruction of Naraku" said Sesshomaru his cold demeanor never changing

"How are we suppose to believe you?" asked Sango

"Group discussion" called Kikyo, they all huddled

"What do you think?" asked Kikyo

"I think he really wants to help he holds a grudge against Naraku also" said Tamiko

"You're right," said Sango

"Are you all MAD he is my cruel twisted half brother you know the one that's been trying to kill us for years?" exclaimed Inuyasha

"He would be a powerful asset Inuyasha" said Miroku

"Yeah Inuyasha" quirked Shippo

"Fine but I won't let him out of my sight" said Inuyasha

"Good then it's decided Sesshomaru joins the group" said Kikyo

"Alright" said Tamiko, the group broke apart and Tamiko walked up to the demon lord while the others watched learning that she was powerful enough to take care of herself

"You may join" she said coldly her back to the group, her eyes were dancing with laughter as she kept a cold face to the taiyoukai

"Good" he said his face calm and his voice cold.

Now with the taiyoukai joining the group they traveled yet again Inuyasha keeping his senses focused on his half brother, they now entered the Eastern lands knowing it would take a few days to reach Koga's den

"Inuyasha let's set up camp here" said Kikyo stopping in a valley

"Alright" said Inuyasha jumping in a tree.

The others were setting up camp while Inuyasha glared at his brother

"So hateful of me brother?" mocked Sesshomaru

"I don't trust you" Inuyasha scoffed

"Dinner" said Sango trying to break the tension, Tamiko tendered gently to the piece of meat before giving it to Sesshomaru knowing he only ate specific things

"Thank you" he whispered barely loud enough for her to hear.

The girls went and took their baths then came back to rest

"Sleep," whispered Tamiko and Inuyasha fell asleep, the others one by one fell into unconsciousness except for the two adult demons staring up at the sky

"You put my brother to sleep" he stated

"Yes knowing him he would have watched you all night then be angry because he didn't sleep" stated Kagome, the two talked for a while before the sleeping Sango crawled into her arms.

Kagome wrapped her arms securely around the figure causing a soft growl from Sesshomaru causing Kagome to laugh softly her laughter pleasing to the ears, like twinkling bells

"This happens every night"

"I know and it will bother me" said Sesshomaru smiling

"You are so fun" she stated

"Is that such a bad thing?" he asked

"No not at all" stated Kagome

"Remember when we first met and you told me to look up your name?" he asked

"Yes why?" she asked

"I found a prophecy that contains you" said Sesshomaru taking out a scroll of paper.

Kagome used her telekinetic power to have the scroll float over to her and open, she quickly read over the contents her eyes losing their shine

"It contains a great evil" said Sesshomaru

"Yes" she said her voice dead.

Sesshomaru knew of the prophecy and knew what it held

"There are two characters at work in the prophecy"

"It clearly states that my mate is a main character"

"Obviously" said Sesshomaru angry that it stated her mate

"He is unaware of his power though" said Kagome

"You know this?" he asked

"Yes"-said Kagome

"How?"

"That's is something for you to find out in time" said Kagome

"Keeping secrets?"

"Yes I am," she stated.

The rest of the night was silent as the two stared up at the stars occasionally Sango moaning in her sleep and shifting wrapping her arms around Kagome's torso, Sesshomaru stared in jealousy at the displays of affection Kagome bestowed on the woman.

Everybody woke early in the morning Inuyasha cursing his falling asleep as usual

"Breakfast" stated Tamiko, so they all had breakfast and packed up camp heading towards Koga's.

On the way they ran into a couple of lizard demons, which they easily discarded of

"We should stop for lunch" said Inuyasha

"Yes I will prepare lunch" said Kikyo.

Suddenly the clouds began to cover the sun as the forest got silent, a figure covered in black flew down from the sky

"Mistress" said the man bowing

"Arion" said Kagome

"We are in need of assistance" said Arion

"Can we talk about this somewhere else?" she asked motioning towards the confused group members

"Yes come this way," said Arion leading her away from the campsite.

The others stared in wonder

"What the hell?" asked Inuyasha

"Who was that?" asked Kikyo

"He has a very powerful aura," said Miroku

"He called Tamiko Mistress," said Sango.

Kagome and Arion stood under an oak tree

"What is it?" demanded Kagome in her cold voice

"There is a new soul that is trying to take over your lands" explained Arion

"She is too powerful for my army?" asked Kagome

"Yes in ways every time we capture her or are about to kill her she always gets away using light and wind sorcery" said Arion

"I see I will tell the others that I have business to attend to" said Kagome.

The two walked back into the valley

"I am off," said Tamiko

"WHAT?" yelled the group members with the exception of Sesshomaru who simply stared in wonder

"I will return but I have some business that needs to be taken care of," said Tamiko.

Tamiko was turning to leave when a hand latched itself onto her wrist

"You can't just leave" came the rasped voice of Sango

"I have to but I promise to be back as soon as possible," said Tamiko

"But…" said Sango

"I promise," said Tamiko pulling the demon slayer into a tight hug

"When shall you return?" asked Kikyo

"I am not positive when," said Tamiko

"We will expect your arrival" said Miroku

"Promise to be back?" asked Shippo

"Yes Shippo I will most likely be back before the day ends" said Tamiko turning away; as she passed Sesshomaru she heard his growl

"I promise" she whispered her and Arion vanishing into the shadows.

Kagome and Arion traveled quickly to a cave

"Portal" said Kagome her voice icy and demanding, the cave entrance began to glow and the two walked through the light, the two appeared in a shadow land where the land was flourishing, as the souls were dead.

Shadow landed in front of them motioning them to get on, Kagome entered her black stone castle as she commanded her council be gathered. Kagome looked around

"I miss this place" she thought out loud

"Mistress your council is waiting" said a servant

"Excellent" said Kagome entering the council hall her most trusted comrades were seated, as she entered all of them stood

"Sit" she commanded as they all sat and she took her seat at the head of the table

"Mistress" said Arion standing

"Show me the one that is defiant"

"Right Away" said Arion, the middle of the table began to glow as an image formed.

Kagome's eyes slightly widen as she saw the figure

"Do you know the soul Mistress?" asked a chairman a hawk demon known as Ryuto

"Yes, it's a former enemy of mine" said Kagome

"Who is the woman?" asked a dragon demon known as Dorsun

"Kagura the Wind Sorceress" said Kagome

"Ahh yes the malicious sorceress" said a fox demon known as Kuranti

"Mistress if I may ask will you be confronting this woman?" asked a female tiger demon called Marrian

"Yes of course" said Kagome getting up and leaving without another word.


	6. Kagura Enters

The others continued their traveling

"We should reach Koga's tomorrow" stated Miroku

"Koga?" questioned Sesshomaru the first time he had spoke

"yes the wolf demon that doesn't get along well with Inuyasha" said Miroku

"Koga is the name of the Eastern lords son" stated Sesshomaru

"WHAT?" everybody yelled shocked.

So the others went on to explain Koga's claim on Kagome then realizing his feelings for Ayame, laughing at all the time Inuyasha had been beaten by the wolf

"SHUT UP" yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome traveled through the fog and shadows of her land

"I can feel her presence" stated Kagome, finally after going half way across her lands she stopped at a small valley

"Come out Kagura" she commanded

"Finally the Mistress of Death" came Kagura's reply coming out of the fog

"You have called my presence and here I am" stated Kagome

"I am here to take control of the lands" said Kagura

"Naraku was going to make you part of his flesh again so you killed yourself" said Kagome as if it were a known fact

"How do you know this?"

"I know more than you can imagine"

"Who cares I am finally free of his hold and I am taking advantage of it" said Kagura

"By trying to take over my lands?"

"Exactly"

"Do you remember Inuyasha?"

"Oh course I remember the half demon and his group" said Kagura

"Come with me" stated Kagome turning and walking away.

Kagura growled at being ignored and cast her dance of the dragon at the Mistress a black barrier appearing around her deflecting the blast

"I will not tell you again" snapped Kagome.

Kagome arrived at her castle with confused yet cautious Kagura behind her, Kagome led them to the now empty council chambers

"Sit" she commanded her being the Mistress of Death all spirits were forced to listen to her.

Kagura growled defiantly as her body was forced to sit

"I am offering you a chance to get back at Naraku" said Kagome

"How?" asked Kagura

"I can bring you back into the living without being under Naraku's control" explained Kagome

"In exchange for?" demanded Kagura now understanding what she was offered

"You will join with Inuyasha for I am now also a member, you fight with them and after Naraku is dead you are free do to as you wish"

"I will need time to think about this" stated Kagura

"Of course" said Kagome.

A servant led Kagura to her room, she bathed in the healing springs and was offered a different kimono made of silk but spelled with armor.

Kagura was called for a delicious dinner

"Since I'm dead I don't require food" she stated

"Yes I understand but since you are in my castle you are a guest" said Kagome, Kagura had been reluctant at first but was delighted by the foods excellent taste

"Have you made a decision?" asked Kagome

"I have, I am willing to join the group" said Kagura

"Good I will train you" said Kagome

"Train me?" demanded Kagura

"Yes you are skilled with your fan but if it were to be knocked out during a battle you would be defenseless so I am going to train you in the ways of close range weapons" explained Kagome

"Oh" said Kagura

"A servant will wake you up tomorrow" stated Kagome getting up and leaving.

Kagome walked through her lands once again conversing with the souls learning that a band of human souls were planning on rebelling against her rule

"They brag that they are going to mate with you and have your power" told a dead rabbit demon

"Thank you Torsuya" stated Kagome heading off towards the gathering place of the souls. (OK LISTEN Kagome is ALWAYS cold unless I say she isn't ok because I don't want to keep adding in she said this coldly OK she is ALWAYS cold SO IS SESSHOMARU OK unless I say they aren't)

Kagome swiftly entered the hall disguising herself as a human that also sought to control the lands "Welcome" exclaimed the leader

"Please take a seat" he motioned, Kagome took her seat an listened to the un organized plan they were going to storm her castle and take seize of her

'Stupid humans' she thought

'Always so confident in their defenseless power', She stood changing her aura and appearance

"THE MISTRESS" screamed a member drawing a kantana, (Yeah they have weapons and everything) Kagome skillfully moved to kill all of them they couldn't die so they were banished to a torturous dimension until they were stable enough to come back.

Kagome left the hide out realizing that the time she spend was cutting into her training time with Kagura "Damn..." she whispered and teleported into the shadows of her training ground, Kagura was just entering the area wearing a deep red fighting kimono

"What weapons are you familiar with?" demanded Kagome

"Just my fan" stated Kagura

"Well then we will start with kantana" said Kagome a series of swords being presented to Kagura. Kagura experimentally picked up each one and held one out to Kagome

"This one"

"Ahh yes the cursed blade of Roshiku"

"What?" asked Kagura

"This blade is made out of the bone of the most notorious and powerful phoenix demon ever in existence, he cursed the sword with a spell when he died causing his powerful magic's to be preserved into the hilt" explained Kagome showing the red liquid encased in the wooden hilt

"I just feel a mystical attachment to it, like it just belongs with me" said Kagura

"Yes it has powers instilled into it"

"What kind of powers?"

"The power to determine enemies aura's and power levels, rebirth of its master if you are killed, control over fire, teleportation if your situation is too dangerous, errection of barriers by wind if you learn how to infuse your sorcery with it"

"Amazing" said Kagura

"There is a few more but even I am not aware of them only the true master of the sword will become aware of its powers" stated Kagome.

For the next for months they trained with all types of weapons, along with sorcery Kagura had learned how to fuse her wind powers into her sword.

Kagura had also learned how to use a mace, halberd, whip, and a short bow, she also learned hand-to-hand combat and defensive skills

"You have improved greatly now we are ready to return to the living world" stated Kagome.

Kagura bowed learning that when you were given a compliment by the Mistress of Death that you had done very well she did not give out compliments or respect unless they were earned

"Thank You Mistress"

"When we return to Inuyasha and the others call me Tamiko no formalities," said Kagome

"I understand Tamiko," said Kagura

"Good we shall leave in exactly two hours"

"Alright"

"Meet me at the gate" said Kagome, with her vanishing.

Kagome took a bath, commanded the armies to watch over her lands, then left to wait for Kagura who arrived seconds after she did, Kagura was wearing a red fighting kimono with her fan in her hand her sword on her left hip, a wind whip on her right hip

"Let us be off" said Kagome

"Right" said Kagura, the two mounted on top of Shadow who flew silently through the sky landing at a cave surrounded by a powerful barrier and gate they stood before it

"Portal to the living open" demanded Kagome moving her hands in a spell casting motion.

The gates swung open with the cave shining brightly

"Come" commanded Kagome motioning Kagura to follow her, they both passed through into the world of the living

"Amazing" stated Kagura looking around and feeling everything even the sun blazing on her pale skin

"The group is towards the Eastern lands" stated Kagome

"The wolf still holds a grudge" stated Kagura

"Yes it may be difficult to control him with his need for revenge against you" said Kagome

"This is going to be fun" said Kagura

"Yes"-said Kagome.

The two headed towards the group and arrived shortly as they used the shadows to teleport them closer

"KAGURA" yelled Inuyasha

"I TOLD YOU SHE WOULD BETRAY US" yelled Miroku hurt by the fact that he was right

"Listen Kagura is on our side now" stated Tamiko

"YEAH RIGHT" yelled Inuyasha attacking Kagura with Tetsuiga.

Kagura dodged skillfully and landed a few feet away

"Inuyasha I am no longer under Naraku's control and wish to help you destroy the bastard" stated Kagura landing a few feet away

"We can't trust you" said Kikyo

"Stop" commanded Sango her voice commandingly.

Everybody stopped instantly and looked at the demon slayer

"If Tamiko has enough sense to trust her I think we should give Kagura a chance" Sango explained

"I agree" said Shippo

"Group discussion" called Kikyo, so they all grouped together except Sesshomaru, Tamiko, and Kagura

"I think we should let her" said Sango

"Why she has tried more than enough times to kill us in the past" said/asked Miroku

"Because Tamiko trusts her and she has good judgment if Kagura is no longer under Naraku's control she has free will" explained Sango

"I must put this into play we let her join but keep in mind that it could be a trap" said Kikyo

"Fine she can join but we must all watch her" said Inuyasha, the group separated and looked at the two demoness's

"You may join" stated Kikyo

"Thank You" said Kagura bowing.

Kagura quickly gained the friendship of Sango and Kikyo the three of them conversed like schoolgirls, Tamiko glanced quickly at Sesshomaru who glared silently at her.

Tamiko knew something was wrong so she abruptly stood and walked out of the area

"Where are you going?" asked Inuyasha

"To train any one care to join me?" she stated, Miroku was content with watching Kagura along with Inuyasha making sure she didn't do anything, the three girls were happy with each other for the moment, and Shippo was sleeping with Kirara, Sesshomaru stood

"I will train with you" he stated

"Alright" came the reply.

The two walked to a open area, then faced off with one another

"Why are you so angry with me?" asked Kagome

"You just show up here with Kagura like it was nothing out of the blue" said Sesshomaru

"You're angry at me because I let Kagura join the group?" she asked confused

"No I'm angry because you're killing yourself and YOU won't do anything about it" he growled, Kagome looked at the ground her eyes confused but her aura passive

"Like you care" snapped Kagome her voice full of malice, she was slammed against the ground with a irritated Sesshomaru on top of her growling

"Stop it"

"Stop what? Not caring I can't help it I DON'T" she practically yelled, Sesshomaru used his powers to place a silence barrier around the area knowing the others would hear her angry yells,

"You care and you KNOW YOU CARE"

"How would you know Sesshomaru?" she growled struggling under him.

Sesshomaru surprisingly thought that her angry struggles were somewhat arousing but contained his control, Kagome growled as she sensed his arousal

"Damn you Sesshomaru…" she growled struggling harder but moving in all the right places for his arousal to heighten.

Sesshomaru suppressed a groan by Kagome's struggles after what seemed like eternity for Sesshomaru of her struggles and growls of hatred he slammed his lips onto hers in a bruising kiss demanding her submission.

Kagome's eyes widen slightly as she submitted quickly after their tongue's had a little battle she reached her hand up and slapped him hard his neck making a sharp cracking sound surprising both of them at the intensity, she then pushed him off using her demonic strength and jumped back letting her eyes bleed with lust knowing she wanted him.

Sesshomaru jumped back angry at the fact that Kagome had SLAPPED him, he stared at her surprised that she showed open lust for him so he let his true aura show his eyes also shining with want for the mistress.

Kagome was containing her control greatly as he let his lust for her show

'Damn do I want him' she thought the two staring off at each other, Sesshomaru lunged forward intent on tackling her, however she dodged and he did a back spring from a tree soaring over her head

"Catch Me" whispered Kagome taking off away from the valley heading north.

Sesshomaru's instincts took over as the thrill of the chase begged him to capture his pray, Kagome ran swiftly through the trees leaving her lustful scent behind to tease Sesshomaru, what seemed like hours they played this game of mouse.

Kagome ran knowing his true bloodlust for her was seeping into his speed making him faster

'Let him catch you' came her conscious thought

'Shut up' she answered back.

Kagome accidentally tripped over a rock and did a body twist to avoid falling, giving Sesshomaru enough time to run into the area slamming her against a tree

"I caught you" he stated using his demonic whip to tie her arms around the tree

"Demanding" she stated, Sesshomaru kissed her hard again this time shredding her shirt off he slid his tongue into her mouth coaxing her tongue into play, slowly she gave in to his battle and joined in nipping playfully at his bottom lip and tongue.

Sesshomaru pulled back then stared at her figure he growled as he looked at the many scars marring her chest and stomach

"Who did this?" he demanded

"I got them during training" lied Kagome

"Training…" he trailed

"Do they bother you?" asked Kagome her self-conscious taking over

"You're still as beautiful as ever" stated Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru began to lick his way down to her chest growling at the material holding her beautiful breasts from his view; he used his poison to melt the infernal thing away and begins to suck gently on her left breast earning a delightful moan.

Kagome knew what this was leading to and knew she had to stop it or accept it 'WHAT DO I DO?' he mind screamed at her

"Sesshomaru…" came her icy and confused tone causing Sesshomaru to stop instantly

"Kagome?" he asked his voice lust filled

"Do you want this?" she asked her hands still bound.

Sesshomaru stopped and stared at her

"Do I want this?" he questioned out loud

"You are not aware of the consequences of mating with me" she stated

"Consequences?" he asked

"Besides being bound to me forever, you will change mentally, emotionally, physically, and spiritually, your blood with change your true powers will be awakened, you will become the Master of Death hatred will dominate your being as you rule over the dead souls, mating with me might even kill you" she stated leaving out many thing about her mating

"Kill me" he trailed letting everything sink in

"If we are truly meant to be together you will live but if it is a false lust you will die" she stated

"So if we truly love each other we will be together forever but if one of us is just lusting for the other they will die?" he asked

"Yes" she breathed

"What if you died?" he asked referring to the lands of death

"The souls will be released upon the earth and my army will destroy the earth trying to get them back" she stated as if it were a day to day fact that everybody knew

"Do you NOT THINK ABOUT THIS" he demanded hotly

"OF COURSE I DO why do you think I haven't mated yet?" she asked

"Are you mating just for a mate or because of love?" he asked angry if she was just using him

"Before I just wanted to mate so I would have somebody to help rule my lands but I realized I didn't need anybody to help me until I met you…" she trailed staring away from his piercing gaze

"If I mated with you Kagome would you die for using me?" he demanded

"I don't know" she answered

"I see," he said sadly.

Kagome looked at his saddened eyes

"If I mated with you would YOU die for using me?" she asked

"No Kagome I wouldn't die for using you" he said turning away

"Why?" she asked obvious to his saying he cared

"Don't you see it Kagome? I love you more than I've loved anything in my life" he practically snapped, Kagome took in a sharp intake of breath at his confession

"I'm sorry I just don't want to hurt you" she whispered her dead soul flaring with pain.

She had a dead soul bring her back another fighting kimono and changed hiding her scent so the others had no idea of what they had been doing, the two walked back to camp in awkward, angry silence


	7. Enter Koga and Ayame

"Welcome back" said Kagura greeting them

"Good Evening" stated Kagome her icy voice back

"You missed out on dinner" stated Inuyasha

"That is alright," said Tamiko

"We were just about to go to bed" said Kikyo

"Yes we will need rest to face Koga tomorrow" said Miroku

"Yes let us rest," said Tamiko sitting down and leaning against a tree along with Inuyasha who jumped in a tree with Kikyo, Shippo and Kirara curled up together as Kagura settled in a tree keeping an eye on Kagome or Tamiko as the others called her.

Miroku laid in the grass under a tree in his usual style, Sango and Tamiko had come to terms that they needed each other in the terms of comfort so Sango just placed her weapons down and crawled into the demoness's arms, Sesshomaru watched with jealousy as Kagome wrapped her arms around Sango possessively.

Miroku still stared with jealousy but not hatred he had come to terms that Sango needed Tamiko's comfort but understood the fact that she did care even if it was in her own way, Sango sighed in content as Tamiko's presence calmed her, so she slept with her even if at first to the others it was strange they didn't seem to care.

As everybody drifted off into blissful slumber Kagome was twisted between emotions she hadn't felt in centuries, she needed to balance death again so she again astral projected from her body and stared at Sesshomaru he was awake but his eyes were closed in concentration, she simply slipped from the valley endlessly wandering through the night killing those who at the moment deserved it she was in to much emotional turmoil to go out and kill just because, so she sat at a small pond staring out at the world through cold unforgiving eyes

'What am I suppose to do?' she asked herself

'Do I love him?' she questioned again

'DAMMIT ALL TO HELL' she screamed in her mind.

Kagome sat there comparing everything to determine if she did love him, after four hours of bashing her mental hand against her head she screamed into the distance

"BLOODY HELL" her powers flaring out lashing at everything within a one mile radius killing everything and anything that got in her black flashing magic destroying everything.

Kagome drained herself of pent up energy then let's her astral body drift back to her physical body watching as Sesshomaru gazed at her when she floated back to her body.

Kagome woke early in the morning like usual; she looked up at the rising sun as the brisk morning air nipped at her lunges

"Sango…" she whispered waking up the sleeping woman

"mmm" she moaned shifting in her sleep

"We need to get up"

"I don't wanna," whispered Sango hugging Tamiko tighter

"Alright I won't make you get up," said Tamiko standing up with Sango in a cradle position.

Sango eeped softly but relaxed as Tamiko began to walk out of the valley

"Kagura" demanded Tamiko waking the wind sorceress

"Yes Mis…Tamiko?" questioned Kagura jumping down from the tree

"Wake Kikyo" she commanded, Kagura nodded and woke the priestess

"We will be bathing," said Tamiko leading the two out of the valley while Sango slept in her arms.

They all entered a the hot spring area

"Wonderful" whispered Kagura not used to the oils, soaps, and scent that smelled this wonderful

"It is a healing spring" stated Kikyo letting the demon know it was a spring of healing.

Kagura and Kikyo stripped themselves of their clothing and entered the healing waters, while Tamiko used her dark powers to rid Sango and herself of clothing and just glided into the waters waking Sango at the sudden warmth

"Awake?" asked Tamiko her icy tone becoming soft but still holding ice

"Yep" chirped Sango crawling out Tamiko's arms.

After the girls bathed they headed back to camp talking like schoolgirls with the exception of Tamiko who simply gave an inclination of her head when talked directly to.

"Welcome back" quirked Shippo when they all returned Miroku was laying unconscious on the ground

"Let me guess" stated Sango

"Yeah he tried to follow you but Inuyasha knocked him unconscious" stated Shippo

"When will he learn?" asked Kikyo

"Never" said Inuyasha staring intently at Tamiko

"Something the matter Inuyasha?" asked Tamiko her icy voice making mental ice chips in every one's mind

"No" he stated and looked away

'Hiding from the truth half breed will get you no where' thought Tamiko inwardly smirking then mentally shaking her head she turned towards Sesshomaru

"You need to get Rin" she stated

"Yes, she will be worried" said Sesshomaru creating his youkai cloud and heading off as the others stared

"He will be back" said Kagura

"Yes let us find Koga" said the now conscious Miroku

"Right" said Inuyasha jumping out of the tree.

The group marched on towards the wolf demons cave

"Kagura you might want to vanish while we get his shards" said Kikyo, Kagura was about to say something but caught the silent demand of Kagome and nodded saying she would

"I will also not make my presence known," said Tamiko causing everybody to look at her

"Why?" asked Sango

"I wish not to explain myself to Koga" stated Tamiko

"Oh" said Kikyo

"Koga's den is near" stated Inuyasha

"Let us take out leave Kagura," said Tamiko falling back into the forest, followed by Kagura.

The others entered the area and were instantly attacked until they realized who it was "Welcome Inuyasha" stated one of the wolves

"We need to speak with Koga" he stated bluntly

"Right away" said the wolf then led them into the caves

"KOGA" yelled the wolf

"What?" came the demand of Koga who walked out with Ayame at his side

"Inuyasha?" he questioned

"We need your jewel shards Koga" stated Kikyo

"Where's my favorite little sister?" asked Koga looking for Kagome

"She's dead Koga" stated Inuyasha pain lacing his voice

"WHAT?" Koga and Ayame roared together

"She was killed last year we don't know how" said Sango trying not to cry

"Why didn't you save her" demanded Ayame rage coursing through her

"We weren't there" said Miroku

"WHY?" yelled Koga

"We didn't know she was here we thought she was in her own time" said Shippo

"She's really gone?" cried Ayame tears falling from her normally hard eyes

"Yes"-said Kikyo

"That's why you're alive" said Koga staring at the priestess

"Yes"-said Kikyo again looking down

"We wish to join you Inuyasha" said Ayame

"WHAT?" yelled Inuyasha

"To kill Naraku and avenge Kagome's death" said Ayame

"But…" said Sango

"We want to join" commanded Koga

"Alright but there's something's you should know" said Kikyo going onto explaining Tamiko, Sesshomaru, and Kagura this of course sent Koga into rage wanting to kill Kagura but stopped as Ayame explained that it was Naraku making her do these things not her free will.

They decided that Koga could keep his shards until the final battle was over then they would take them

"Let us go get the others" said Sango walking out of the cave the others following her

"Tamiko Kagura" she yelled the two demoness's appearing instantly appearing from the shadows

"Koga and Ayame are joining us" said Sango, Kagura let surprise rain on her features before she was calm again

"He understands that you were forced to do what you did" said Miroku walking up the others following close behind. Kagura bowed slightly to the wolves

"I'm sorry for what I did," she stated knowing Tamiko was watching her with cold eyes

"I forgive your act" stated Koga looking at the demoness behind Kagura

"You must be Tamiko?" he asked

"I am" came her icy reply

"They were right when they said you were ice" stated Ayame.

Tamiko ignored their comments and turned towards Kagura nodding slightly Kagura used her fan to create wind slices flying towards Koga who jumped out of the way

"WHAT THE HELL?" he yelled

"I had to test if you were aware" said Kagura

"Really" said Ayame cracking her claws

"Yes if he wasn't prepared for that he wouldn't have a chance against Naraku" stated Kagura

"Why don't you just lead us there?" asked Ayame

"Because I have no memory of the area he is located in" stated Kagura.

Tamiko looked at the other members of the group they all seemed to be watching the three

"We should be moving," said Tamiko drawing all of their attentions towards her, she was already walking out of the area the others quickly following

"A demon is coming" said Kikyo sensing the aura

"It's a weak demon though" said Kagura closing her fan

"Still get ready" said Miroku, a centipede demon was seen coming towards them as Kikyo shot an arrow at it killing it instantly.

So they traveled towards the north Kikyo sensing the jewels presence

"We need rest Inuyasha" said Sango

"Feh" came his infamous reply jumping into a tree signally this was where they were staying

"Set up camp" stated Kikyo.

As camp was being set up a cold aura was sensed entered the valley, it was Sesshomaru with a little HUMAN girl

"TAMIKO- NEECHAN" came the young girls cry as she bolted towards the demoness effectively jumping onto her, Tamiko caught Rin and did a back flip still holding her before landing and looking at the little human girl who she had come to care for over time

"Hello Rin" came her still cold voice

"Sesshomaru-Sama says that Rin is going to travel with Tamiko-neechan," said Rin

"That's right," said Tamiko the group members just staring, Shippo bounded up to the two and looked at the girl

"Rin this is Shippo" introduced Tamiko placing her on the ground

"Hi Shippo" said Rin, the two hit it off quickly and were now playfully wrestling.

Sesshomaru stared at Tamiko who was watching the young ones, her cold eyes slowly turned to look at him locking their gazes fire met ice in a all out battle as electricity sparked through both of them, the others watched this with fascination

"I am leaving for a while," said Tamiko standing and exiting the camp site, Sango quickly stood running after her

"TAMIKO" she called as she finally reached her

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing I just need to think," said Tamiko

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive Sango now go help the others I will be back"

"If you say so," said Sango turning around and running back towards camp.

When Sango got back she silently glared at Sesshomaru saying she was angry with him, he in turned just simply rose a brow wondering what she was so angry with him for

"Dinner" said Ayame who was finished roasting the fish.

Kagome wandered to the same pond she was at the night before staring blankly at the dead surroundings

"I was lucky I didn't unleash all my power or everything would have been killed" she stated to her self-walking through the dead debris she sat at the pond that was still reflecting her image perfectly

"I hate you" she whispered to her reflection smashing the reflection like glass the water rippling in small tidal waves by her sudden and powerful hit.

Kagome hated herself more than anything she was so self disgusted that she took out her dagger and ripped open her kimono slicing deeply into her stomach, chest, any place she could that wouldn't show to the others, she continued until she felt that she had punished herself enough for the moment as she stood she looked at the once again still water satisfied as her cut up figure, blood flowing onto the ground like a waterfall.

Kagome knew that she would have scars because these wounds were self-inflicted so she watched as her blood pooled into the pond tainting its pure water

"I will have many scars" she whispered knowing that because they were self inflicted they would heal like she was a human and that she would feel their pain as if she were human.

She hid the scent of her blood and headed back to camp changing into a different kimono and washing her dagger to hide evidence of what she had done, it was quickly darkening as she walked into the camp of shard hunters they were all asleep with the exception of Sesshomaru who kept his cold eyes on her.

Kagome sat against the tree as Sango crawled into her arms causing her to slightly wince barely enough for no one to notice, except for the watchful demon lord who questioned as Kagome's eyes winced for a split second had he not been fully intent on staring at her he wouldn't have noticed

'Why did she wince in pain?' he asked himself.

The Next day was pretty normal they all traveled towards the north not running into any demons disappointing some of them who were itching for a kill, Kikyo, Sango, Ayame, and Kagura were talking like happy nothings wrong school girls, while Miroku, Koga, and Inuyasha talked about how to kill Naraku, Shippo, Rin, and Kirara played together.

Tamiko and Sesshomaru were silent throughout the day giving nods to the children when they ran up to them showing them what they had found.

They had finally stopped to rest

"Naraku has been pretty quiet lately" said Miroku

"Yes he is probably planning something" said Inuyasha

"I agree we must be prepared" said Ayame, Tamiko knew something was wrong Naraku had been too quiet maybe he had to think of something to do since Kagura was now on their side

'The Prophecy is to take place in one year' she told herself hiding in the shadows of the trees at the others set up camp

"Tamiko?" questioned Ayame walking over to the ice queen; her only sign that Tamiko was listening was a slight inclination of her head

"How did you know Kagome?" came her question

"She was a friend of mine"

"How?"

"She helped me"

"How did she help you?"

"She saved somebody dear to me"

"Oh" said Ayame thankful that she got that much out of her.

Tamiko look at the two children who were currently playing tag Shippo having an advantage causing Rin to pout playfully.


	8. Tamiko Has A Daughter?

Four Months Later

It had been pretty normal throughout the months, they however only recovered 5 jewel shards, currently they were setting up camp while Tamiko was thinking

'I have to go get Mitsukia she is probably worried to death' she thought then stepped out of the shadows

"I have to go" she stated the group members looking at her

"Why is it you always seem to just leave" said Inuyasha

"Why?" asked Sango

"Yes please for once tell us where you are going" said Miroku

"I have to check on something," stated Tamiko

"No you are a part of our group I think we deserve why you are leaving" said Kikyo

"Why must you hide everything?" asked Ayame

"Tell the truth for once" said Koga

"If you must know I have to go get somebody" said Tamiko turning around

"WHO?" demanded Inuyasha

"Tell us if they are to be joining us" said Kikyo

"I'm going to get my daughter" stated Tamiko, there was a round of gasps then whispers

"You have a daughter?" asked Ayame

"Yes," said Tamiko walking away from the group.

As she passed Sesshomaru cold hatred filled eyes stared at her

"You never told me you had a daughter" he growled softly so no one else could hear him

"There are many things you don't know" she snapped vanishing into the shadows.

Sesshomaru left for meditation, as he walked through the forest his rage was building when he got far enough away so the others couldn't hear him he growled

"DAMMIT" and punched his fist into a tree smashing the thing into billions of little splinters

"How could she not tell me she had a daughter?" he hissed to himself.

Kagome knew she should have told him but something stopped her, she arrived at a cliff saying a few enchanted words the cliffs morphed into a cave

"Mitsukia" she called and was instantly tackled by a red and black blur

"MOMMY" came the sweet and innocent yell

"I have come to take you so you can travel with me" said Kagome causing a squeal of joy to come from the young demoness

"YAY I can finally come with you" said Mitsukia hugging her mother tightly

"Let us be off for you to meet my traveling companions" said Kagome summoning a demonic cloud under both of them similar to Sesshomaru's but hers was black.

The two entered the campsite with Mitsukia hiding behind her mother being shy, Sesshomaru was now present his calm demeanor again in place

"Every body this is Mitsukia" announced Tamiko lifting her daughter into the air.

Everybody stared at the young demoness, she had black hair that went down to her mid back she had ruby eyes, she looked to be about 5 a red crescent moon with a black tear drop adorned her forehead a black stripe on her left cheek with a red stripe on her right, over her eyes she had dark red marking her ears were pointed like her mothers.

The girl was wearing a blood red kimono with pale yellow dragon designs decorating the silk fabric the obi was black with white trimming, Mitsukia shyly hid behind her mother again wrapping her arms around her leg careful of her small but deadly claws

"Why don't they say anything mommy?" asked the child

"They are just speechless at your power," said Tamiko, it was true the girl radiated with power

"Oh" whispered Mitsukia.

Rin and Shippo ran over to Tamiko and poked their headed behind her

"Hi Rin's name is Rin" said Rin

"I'm Shippo," stated Shippo

"I'm Mitsukia"

"What to play with us?" asked Shippo

"Ok" said Mitsukia reluctantly as she was dragged away by Rin.

The others watched as Mitsukia slowly began to play with the others finally enjoying herself they walked over to Tamiko

"Why didn't you tell us you had a daughter?" demanded Sango

"She is SO cute," said Ayame

"She is powerful," said Koga

"Who's the father?" asked Miroku, Tamiko just stood there

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want the father to find her," said Tamiko

"Oh" said everybody getting the hint that the father wasn't exactly friendly.

Tamiko walked over to sit next to Sesshomaru

"We need to talk," she whispered

"About what the fact that you lied to me again" he snapped his eyes showing anger towards her

"Please" said Tamiko letting her voice crack to pleading

"Fine" he said coldly standing up

"We are going to train, Mitsukia stay here with the others," said Tamiko

"Ok mommy" said Mitsukia looking at the demon lord next to her mother.

Kagome led Sesshomaru to the same dead area she had visited before, Sesshomaru stiffened as the scent of Kagome's blood hit his nose

"Your blood?" he questioned

"Yes," said Kagome sitting down in front of the pond motioning for Sesshomaru to do the same.

Sesshomaru stared at the blood filled pond

"How did your blood get in here?" he demanded

"I put it there" she stated slipping her obi off and opening her kimono.

(SHE HAS ON HER BRA AND PANTIES)

Sesshomaru gasped at the many scars and cuts covering her body

"You cut yourself," he said noticing that most scars over lapped meaning she had continued to cut herself even after she healed

"Why" he asked

"To punish myself," she answered closing her kimono

"Punish yourself?" he questioned

"Yes" she said curtly saying to just drop it.

Sesshomaru took the hint but wondered at why should felt the need to punish herself

"I came to explain to you about Mitsukia" came her statement, he was about to get up and leave he didn't want to hear about her daughter

"Please I wanted to tell you" stopped him

"Why didn't you?" he demanded

"Because I was ashamed," she said

"Why?"

"The father" she replied,

"Who is the father?" he asked

"Naraku…" she said simply

"WHAT?" came his yell surprise written all over his scent, aura, and face

"Naraku is the father," she said looking away

"You mated with Naraku?" he demanded

"No while I was human just before I died he came for me"

"You were alone"

"Yes he said that instead of taking me he was going to make Inuyasha pay in the worst way possible"

"He raped you," stated Sesshomaru shocked

"Correct after that I ran only to find Inuyasha and Kikyo this caused more pain to course through me as I ran, my human body gave out as I wished my dying wish" she explained

"How is it that the child lived while you died?"

"When my soul was reborn so was hers she is the daughter of death I dare not tell her who her father is telling her that our loathed enemy is her father would destroy her completely" said Kagome her voice passive as silent tears slid down her face

"She will eventually question about her father," said Sesshomaru

"I know but what if Naraku finds out who I really am and that Mitsukia is his daughter?"

"Mitsukia is a powerful child he will not find out" comforted Sesshomaru

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I wanted to tell you really I did," voiced Kagome

"It's ok I understand why you didn't want to tell me" he said hugging her

"I thought you would hate me or push me away because of it, please don't hate me" she cried,

"I could never hate you Kagome," whispered Sesshomaru rubbing her back as she cried.

Sesshomaru was again lost in emotions he didn't understand, what Naraku had done to Kagome was unforgivable he would pay

"He will pay Kagome," he whispered. Kagome pulled back

"I hate Naraku for what he did that is UN questionable but somewhere inside I thank him for giving me Mitsukia" she said

"He gave you a daughter that you love but broke you like a toy" he stated

"I love Mitsukia so much"

"I understand that but he still will pay"

"Yes he will I can't just let him live because he gave me Mitsukia he has reeked havoc and pain to hundreds of people for that he must pay" she growled the tears stopping as her aura flared

"Let's head back to camp" he whispered reluctantly wanting to stay here but knew the others would come looking for them

"Ok" said Kagome her face changing so fast he had to rethink if she was just crying a minute ago.

They arrived while the others glanced at them then continued on what they were doing

"MOMMY" yelled Mitsukia jumping up and hugging Tamiko's torso

"Look what we found mommy" said Mitsukia handing a piece of paper to her, Tamiko quickly scanned over the contents her eyes widening

"What's it say mommy?" asked Mitsukia

"It's nothing important go play with the others" said Tamiko

"Ok mommy" answered the unaware little demoness, Tamiko sat under a tree as questioning stares were directed towards her Sesshomaru coming over and sitting next to her

"What does it say?" he asked

"Read it," she said handing it to him so he began to read.

'Mistress I know we are not permitted to contact you like this but your lands our out of control another soul is trying to take over the lands they said that they need to give a message to you so we demanded he tell us what the message was and he told us that Naraku says he is coming for you and your daughter saying that he will have your power he isn't aware of who you are so that is safe but he is coming for your power'

Sesshomaru's eyes widen

'He doesn't know but he still wants their power' he thought, suddenly a demon jumped into the valley attacking the group with fire

"One of NARAKU'S DEMONS" yelled Kikyo.

The battle raged on Inuyasha attacking while the others were kept at bay by lesser demons, Tamiko would help but she was consoling the children knowing that if scared deeply Mitsukia would lose control of her power so she comforted them, Inuyasha was knocked back Tetsuiga flying from his grasp

"NO!" screamed Sango.

Inuyasha's scent and aura changed as he went into rage killing the demon in seconds then turned towards the group

"RUN" yelled Miroku they all took off running but Inuyasha was faster as he charged at Shippo, Tamiko knew she couldn't reach him in time and did the one thing she could do

"SIT!" she screamed and Inuyasha crashed to the earth

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" yelled Inuyasha then realized who had sat him.


	9. Kagome?

Everybody stared at Tamiko

"Kagome?" asked Sango warily

"Yes everybody it's me," said Kagome looking down

"KAGOME" yelled Ayame running to her then giving her a bone-crushing hug

"You're alive?" asked Inuyasha

"I am"

"How?" asked Kikyo

"That night Kikyo was the equinox I wished and the powers that be changed me," said Kagome

"Explain" said Miroku.

So Kagome went on to explain about her seeing Inuyasha then changing into the Mistress of Death but kept out the parts about her and Sesshomaru just that they had become friends and kept out the fact of Mitsukia's father, after she was done it was silent

"Amazing" said Koga

"Painful I'm sorry you had to go through that" said Kikyo

"You lied to us," stated Miroku

"I had to for your safety" said Kagome looking away her face still cold.

(I was going to make all of them hate her for lying to them but I didn't feel like adding that)

Now that everybody knew Kagome didn't feel so outcast, the three young ones were finally sleeping

"About Mitsukia who is her father?" asked Kikyo

"I can't tell you that now," said Kagome

"Alright" said Ayame.

That night all of the girls gathered around Kagome as a type of reunion.

The guys were happy that Kagome was back but were angry at the fact that she had lied to them

"Who is the father is what I am wondering" said Koga

"Yes I agree," said Miroku

"She will tell us eventually" said Inuyasha

"I hope so," said Koga.

The days were filled with more tension as the final battle with Naraku drew closer and closer, Kagome had come to terms that she loved Sesshomaru and tonight was the night she was going to tell him.

She had everything prepared

"I'm going to train Sesshomaru care to join me?" she asked, he nodded and stood leaving with her.

The others were very aware of the feelings between the two, they had even helped in getting Kagome to admit her feelings to him which had been hard work but finally they had convinced her, Inuyasha had been jealous but was happy that Kagome had finally found someone even if it was his half brother.

Kagome led Sesshomaru to a open valley as the full moon shone brightly over head illuminating the area

"Sesshomaru" she whispered turning back towards him, Sesshomaru faced Kagome as her eyes lit up "Here" said Kagome handing him a silk wrapped object, Sesshomaru unwrapped the object to find a beautifully shaped pendant the design was a ruby crescent moon with a obsidian tear drop shaped at the bottom

"This is the symbol of my lands," said Kagome

"Why are you giving this to me?' he asked

"Because I have come to a decision," said Kagome

"About what?" he asked

"Come with me" she said walking to the middle of the valley sitting down, Sesshomaru walked over and sat across from Kagome looking intently at her

"What have you made a decision on?' he asked

"Remember that night when I told you I didn't know if I would die if we mated?"

"Yes alto clearly" he said

"I have come to terms about me dying or not"

"What is it?" he asked fearing she would say she didn't care

"I love you Sesshomaru I love you so much" she cried tears bursting out of her eyes, to say Sesshomaru was shocked would be an understatement she loved him she loved him SHE LOVED HIM

"Kagome I love you," he whispered as she tackled him crying.

The two mates to be embraced each other then kissed letting all their pent up feelings pour into the passionate kiss, Kagome realized that some how their positions had switched and Sesshomaru was on top of her ripping her clothes away

"You scarred your own skin," he said

"I'm sorry," she whispered

"You don't need to punish yourself", Kagome knew he was right so ignored the fact then her self-consciousness came back as she tried to cover herself

"You're still beautiful" came his whisper as he began to kiss down her scars he began to run his hands up her thigh causing chills to go down her spine

"I love you Sesshomaru" she whispered as he took one of her taunt nipples into his skilled mouth "sesshomaru…." she moaned grabbing his head as to keep it to her body, Sesshomaru massaged her other breast while he teased the other then switched positions while giving feather like touches down her stomach noticing she had no hair around her center like normal females, her aroused scent was consuming him as he slipped one finger into her causing her to let out a small squeal.

Kagome panted as he slipped another finger into her moving them around teasing her as he sucked on her chest, Sesshomaru began to move his fingers in and out of Kagome as her muscles contracted trying to pull them back

"faster…" came her raspy request

"With pleasure love" he said smiling as he began to pump his fingers in and out of her.

Kagome finally hit her first orgasm as she created a barrier to block out her scream to the world as she watched Sesshomaru remove his fingers from her and lick them experimentally causing her arousal to spike again

"You taste delicious" he whispered kissing her hard letting Kagome taste herself, Kagome deciding it was his turn flipped him over with her on top "Interesting" he stated as she moved her hand down to his throbbing erection grasping it she was delighted by his sharp intake of breath

"Do you like that my little puppy?" she asked him seductively getting a nod from him she slid down his body and fully put him in her mouth almost choking as his body jerked up wanting more,

She wrapped her tongue skillfully around him making him groan and twist in pure pleasure 'Good puppy' she thought as he howled as he came bursting in her mouth she swallowed his wonderful juices she lapped all of it smiling as she looked up at him she crawled up to lick his ear

"God you taste wonderful," she whispered as he grabbed her waist.

Once again they switched positions as his lust filled eyes asked her silently for permission getting a nod he slammed into her center filling her to the hilt, Kagome contracted her muscles around his member causing pleasure to climb through their veins

"Don't hold back" she whispered as his control flew out the window, he let his instincts take over as he slammed into her again and again even through their second orgasms then their third as she met him with each thrust slowly they dug a hole in the ground by the sheer power of his thrusts.

Sesshomaru flipped Kagome on her hands and knees then slammed in her again making new pleasures come to life, over the night they tried several positions coming again and again finally their last orgasm they howled in ecstasy then bit into the others neck claiming each other as theirs after that they laid down for much needed rest.

The Two walked back to camp that morning a new aura about them

"Congratulations" said Koga, all of the woman cluttered around Kagome while the men grabbed Sesshomaru and dragged him off both being questioned.

The children finally woke up at the sound of chattering

"Mommy" exclaimed Mitsukia running through the woman and hugging her mother

"Where were you last night?"

"Training with Sesshomaru and guess what else?"

"WHAT?"

"Sesshomaru is your new father," said Kagome

"MY DADDY" yelled Mitsukia as Sesshomaru told Rin the same thing; the two ran to the other and hugged them.

Shippo had a said expression on his face as the two now belonged to a family; Kagome sensed this and turned towards the kitsune cub

"Shippo you're my son" she said opening her arms.

Shippo smiled and bounded into her waiting arms.

Kagome realized she needed to tell everybody about Mitsukia knowing that if they didn't find out from her they would hate her for lying to them again

"Everybody I need to speak with you" she stated, everybody turned to gather around her

"Mitsukia, Rin, Shippo you will remain here" she commanded

"Alright mommy" they all said together

"Come" said Kagome leading to a different area.

As they entered a separate area Kagome sat down motioning them to do the same, they all sat in a circle

"Mitsukia" she said simply showing them she was ready to tell them who the father was

"Please let me finish explaining before jumping to conclusions," said Kagome

"Of course," said Kikyo

"It started that day when I got back I was walking towards the village when I sensed his presence next thing I knew he had me against a tree there was when he raped me saying he would hurt Inuyasha in the worst way possible then he left without a word leaving me to gather the lost pieces of my world, I ran to find Inuyasha but ran to find them Inuyasha and Kikyo so again I ran that's when my body died of exposure" explained Kagome

"WHO RAPED YOU?" roared Inuyasha rage taking control of him

"Naraku…" whispered Kagome hoping they didn't hear her

"WHAT!" came the loud scream of every member of the group besides Sesshomaru who just wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist.

Anger was sensed in each aura of all the members

"Please don't tell ANYBODY especially Mitsukia" begged Kagome her pleading voice calming the members raging aura's

"We promise," said Inuyasha trying to calm himself.

They all gathered to hug Kagome saying their apologies for what she had to go through

"I'm fine now but if Mitsukia or Naraku were to ever find out" said Kagome true fear gripping at the edges of her voice

"We understand not a soul," said Sango

"Thank you" she whispered.

Kagome stayed back as the others headed back to camp

"Kagome?" asked Sesshomaru also staying behind

"They still accept me," she stated as if she had been struck

"Why wouldn't they?" he asked

"Why WOULD THEY look at me I lied to them for nearly a year I had our enemies kid I stand for everything we originally thought to destroy" yelled Kagome

"They are your family Kagome," he stated

"Still…"

"They are family if they didn't accept they wouldn't be your family now would they?" he said smiling at her

"You're right" she said new confidence around her.

However the others didn't exactly like the fact that Naraku's kid was around them, they would stare at her with secret anger at her birth or for the fact that Kagome let Naraku's child live

"I don't see why we should let the kid live she's Naraku's" growled Inuyasha talking to the others while Kagome, Mitsukia, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Shippo were out having 'family time'

"Because that's isn't just Naraku's child" stated Ayame

"It's half Kagome's too" said Sango

"Yes but with Naraku's evilness and Kagome's enormous powers this young demoness could become a powerful enemy," said Kikyo

"But she could become a powerful ally" said Koga

"With the proper training" said Kagura coming out of her perch

"You are aware of the dangers that lie within Mitsukia," stated Miroku

"I am" said Kagura

"Why should she be allowed to continue living?" demanded Inuyasha

"Because it isn't her fault who her parents are it isn't her fault Naraku is her father she hasn't done anything wrong she is born from the two most evil and vicious creatures alive and yet she is pure not from the evil that runs through her veins but at heart she is still pure" explained Kagura

"You are correct it angers me of what Naraku did to Kagome," said Kikyo

"As does it to all of us" said Miroku.

"The final battle with Naraku is soon," said Koga sensing the gathering demons

"Sooner than you think," said Kagome

"We will enter his castle tomorrow" stated Sesshomaru

"WHAT?" yelled Inuyasha?

"Yes so get your rest," said Kagura also sensing it

"We better rest well," said Kikyo

"Yes he has the rest of the Shikon and I intend to retrieve it," said Kagome cold confidence lacing her voice

"Let's settle here then" suggested Miroku

"Good idea" said Sango

"Rest well" stated Koga

"I will return shortly," said Kagome turning to leave

"OH NO YOUR'RE NOT" said Ayame grabbing her wrist

"Where could you be going?" demanded Inuyasha

"I was simply going to get something to eat," said Kagome

"Oh ok but you shouldn't go alone," said Sango

"Trust me I'll be fine" she reassured them

"I will accompany her," said Sesshomaru standing so the two headed out and got dinner brining it back they all ate in silence as the final battle was approaching.

Before they settled down Mitsukia walked up to Kagome

"Mommy?" came the voice of Mitsukia

"Yes dear?" she asked kneeling down

"Are you going to die?" came the worried question

"What makes you think I am going to die?" asked Kagome

"This man came to me and said you were going to die," said Mitsukia

"Who was the man?" demanded Kagome

"He said his name was umm hmm what did he call himself Oh yes that's right he said to call him Naraku yeah Naraku was his name" said Mitsukia

"When did he come to you?"

"He came to me in my dream mommy he said that he was going to take you away and kill you" cried Mitsukia tears running for her eyes.

Kagome looked into her daughters mind and gasped as she saw the sickening images of all of them dead except her who was being sexually tortured by Naraku.

By this point Kagome's rage had taken control

"I'm not going to die remember that" she said as her eyes glowed red, hugging her daughter one last time she vanished

"NO!" yelled Sango

"She is going to face Naraku alone" panicked Inuyasha

"Let's go," screamed Ayame.


	10. Naraku Please

They all ran towards the sensed castle but were stopped by a powerful barrier and gasped as millions of lesser demons surrounded the castle with more powerful ones hiding behind them then stared as a lone figure stood on the other side of the barrier barely out of was Kagome her black aura whipping around her as her cold red filled eyes

"KAGOME" they all yelled even Sesshomaru, Kagome turned her unforgiving eyes towards them

"Please Kagome" pleaded Inuyasha hitting the barrier

"Good Bye" she said as the demons charged at her

"KAGOME" they screamed as the children stared in horror.

Kagome only saw vengeance as she savagely ripped through the demons trying to get to the one who had dared enter her daughter's dreams

"NARAKU" she roared as darkness began to flow from her body creating a black mist over the entire area.

The others listened to the screams as the demons were destroyed

"She is going to be killed," whimpered Kagura

"SHE CAN'T BE" screamed Sango still trying to break through the barrier

"DAMMIT KAGOME" yelled Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's gaze was pierced with worry as he reassured the children that Kagome would be ok.

Kagome knew she was getting closer, too blind sighted by anger to noticed the tentacle that pierced through her chest her face was passive as the smoke began to clear and the others began to scream as the saw her

"Fool" she whispered as electricity cracked around her, she smiled sickly as demons began to shred her body ripping through her pale flesh

"COME" she yelled as Shadow came out of the clouds killing all the lesser demons millions appearing

"Now" she commanded as dead souls began rising from the ground killing.

The others watched as the world's most powerful creatures let their armies destroy one another Naraku has obviously spent the last couple of months gathering demons from all over the world while Kagome summoned her army of dead warriors. Kagome transferred herself to the cliff she was standing on before the others screaming at her, Kagome let out a bone chilling laugh

"Fight my Warriors FIGHT," she commanded her twisted smile that of sick pleasure as blood covered the Earth

"MOMMY" screamed Mitsukia as her powers flared out of control forcing the others away from her. Mitsukia's body radiated with red energy as her mother looked at her

"Stop Mitsukia" came the cold command

"I can't MOMMY HELP ME" Mitsukia screamed as her body blasted through the barrier right into the middle of the battle

"MITSUKIA" yelled Kagome her demon rage wavering as she became aware of everything

"NO!" she screamed as Naraku shot a tentacle through Mitsukia's chest.

Everything stopped the battle was suddenly not important as both sides stared as this child was shot with a tentacle

"Mommy" whispered Mitsukia, Kagome stared in horror as Naraku was killing her

"DON'T NARAKU SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER" Kagome screeched changing into her human form showing him that she was Kagome, Naraku stopped instantly and looked at the girl then to Kagome his DAUGHTER his mind raged.

Kagome began to run towards her daughter as Mitsukia's eyes began to realize what she had said knowing that this was her father

"Please Naraku I beg of you don't hurt her" begged Kagome changing into her normal form, Naraku pulled Mitsukia to him hugging her

"My daughter" he said healing her wound

"NARAKU" Kagome yelled

"You didn't tell me I had a daughter," he said

"please…" said Kagome

"Our daughter" he said in thought

"I will give you anything," she said in defeat

"Anything?" he asked

"Yes anything just please don't hurt her," said Kagome

"The Jewel" he stated

"Alright" she said everybody gasping.

Kagome walked over and handed him the rest of the jewel, merging them together she gave him the complete Shikon No Tama

"Please" she said, Naraku lightly pushed Mitsukia towards her mother who ran into her mother's waiting arms crying

"Wish Naraku" commanded Kagome knowing she had him.

Naraku smiled as he began to wish on the jewel

"Good Bye Naraku" came Kagome's sick voice as he looked up to find her right in front of him

"You threaten my daughter and pay," she said as her hand was clutched tightly around his neck

"How?" he asked grasping the jewel, the others watched in amazement as Kagome grasped Naraku's throat

"She really did it," said Ayame

"Yes"-stated Sesshomaru.

Kagome grabbed the jewel then lowered her head to Naraku's ear

"Thank You" she whispered then kissed his cheek before ripping his throat out completely the jewel entering her body ripping at her soul, in a flash Kagome was standing in a white field Midoriko standing at the edge

"Kagome" she said

"Midoriko" answered Kagome both eyeing the other carefully

"You are the rightful protector even if you have a tainted soul," announced Midoriko

"Thank You" said Kagome bowing

"You must wish upon it"

"I know"

"Good luck" said Midoriko fading into the blinding white light.

Kagome snapped back to reality as the others surrounded her

"Make a wish Inuyasha," said Kagome

"No Kagome keep it I don't want it anymore" said Inuyasha everybody gasping at him

"Some one must make a wish in order for the powers to be sealed" stated Kagome

"You make a wish then" said Sango crying at the fact that she had found Kohoku's body, Sesshomaru walked over to the boy's body and slashed him with tensaiga bringing him back to life as Sango cried tears of joy and hugged the demon lord surprising him greatly

"Wish Kagome" urged Kikyo.

Kagome walked kneeled down to her daughter

"Mitsukia?" she asked, a clawed hand struck Kagome across the face four slashes bleeding at her face was snapped to the side

"How could you not tell me?" demanded Mitsukia backing away from her mother glaring death at her, the others stared in shock at Mitsukia

"I'm sorry," whispered Kagome turning her bleed face away to look at her daughter

"SORRY?" screamed Mitsukia

"He did a bad thing Mitsukia he hurt everybody here I couldn't let you know who your father was" Kagome tried to explain

"BUT HE WAS STILL MY FATHER" yelled Mitsukia crying

"He was" stated Kagome

"How could you kill him?" she cried

"Because Mitsukia if he was your real father would he has tried to kill you?" Kagome asked

"No because he didn't love me," said Mitsukia

"He loved you but not the type of love a father would have for a daughter," said Kagome walking over and hugging her daughter

"Did he love you?"

"No Mitsukia he didn't" said Kagome

"Why?"

"Because he just wanted to use me"

"Then I don't have a father," said Mitsukia

"You do have a father," stated Kagome smiling

"Sesshomaru" whispered Mitsukia

"Yes and he loves you like a father would" said Kagome.

Mitsukia pushed out of her mothers embrace and looked at the demon lord her mother loved

"Daddy?" she asked tears still streaming down her face, Sesshomaru walked over to the young girl and hugged her

"I love you daughter," he whispered as he watched Kagome's face light up with sheer happiness.

Everybody watched with happiness as Naraku was finally dead, the happy family stood in front of them

"I have made a wish," said Kagome turning towards them

"What's that?" asked Kikyo

"You will all become immortal," she whispered as her body began to glow

"Kagome?" questioned Inuyasha as the area began to glow with black and white light.

When the light vanished they all had new aura's around them showing their immortality

"Kagome" said Miroku coming up and hugging the demoness his hand sliding south but was stopped by a warning growl from Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Koga

"Uhh yeah" laughed Miroku backing away, Kagome laughed a true laugh her laughter like tinkling bells causing everybody to laugh in joy

"Come Let Us Go To My Lands," said Kagome

"But…" trailed Koga

"Not forever might I add just for a celebration?" said Kagome

"Oh ok" said Ayame

"SHADOW" called Kagome as the gigantic dragon landed

"Let's Go" said Kagome climbing onto her trusted friend

"Alright" said Sango also climbing onto the dragons back.

After they all settled on the massive dragon they shot off towards the sky headed to the cave entrance

"Are you alright?" asked Sesshomaru who was sitting behind Kagome

"Perfectly ok" she answered her icy voice back in place

"Kagome?" he asked seriously whispering in her ear, Kagome stared a head as Shadow turned her head towards her

"I'm fine Sesshomaru," she promised her voice softer but still cold, Shadow suddenly whipped to the left as a blast of white light shot past her

"MISTRESS" came an angry voice, after everybody got a grasp on Shadow she landed on a cliff.

Kagome let her scaled; horned black wings appear as she flew off of Shadow as she turned towards the direction of the blast

"Ahh yes I was wondering when you would come for me Kanna" said Kagome icy mockery lacing her tone

"You killed Naraku" yelled Kanna raising her mirror

"Go ahead and try," mocked Kagome, as she flew towards the demon who was growling in anger

"Die" whispered Kanna as she tried to suck Kagome's soul into her mirror

"I release you from control" said Kagome as she raised a hand then shot a straight beam of darkness at Kanna's mirror shattering it as the demoness screamed.

Kanna screamed as her trapped souls left her mirror breaking the bind that Naraku still had on her even in death, as Kanna plummeted toward the earth Kagome flew down pumping her wings hard as she caught Kanna

"It's ok you're safe from him now" she whispered before Kanna lost all consciousness.

Kagome flew back to the others as she handed Kanna over to her sister

"She will be permitted to come with us," commanded Kagome

"Thank you for not killing her" said Kagura

"I don't kill those who truly don't deserve it," said Kagome

"Shadow" she commanded nodding to the dragon.

Kagome stretched her wings and took off Shadow following close behind her

"We will be stopping," commanded Kagome watching Shadow nod they flew down towards a valley

"Kagome why are we stopping?" asked Miroku

"You all need to have time together before you come to my lands," said Kagome

"Why?" asked Inuyasha

"Once you enter the lands of the dead your soul will try and twist to kill you" explained Kagome

"So the lands are unwelcome to the living?" asked Kikyo

"Yes so I must tell the barrier to allow you entrance," said Kagome

"Hmm" said Sango

"There is more, it is time for Sesshomaru to undergo changes to become the Master of Death" said Kagome "Is it painful?" asked Koga

"I'm not going to lie it is painful, you will all undergo the change" said Kagome

"What?" demanded Inuyasha

"You are my family so you must be changed into the family of death" she explained

"Pain…" said Miroku

"Yes I will place spells to numb the pain but you still will feel some," said Kagome

"Tonight is going to be hard," said Koga

"I'm sorry" she stated

"It's alright if this will truly make us a family" said Inuyasha

"Thank You" said Kagome

"Gather in a circle" said Kagome.

They all sat in a circle as Kagome held out her hands slicing each wrist she let her blood drip out onto the grass

"Shadow" she whispered as the dragon used her massive tail to place a black diamond bowl under Kagome's bleeding wrists, letting the blood fill the bowl Kagome stopped the bleeding then began to chant a death spell her blood beginning to boil as the others watched with fascination

"Mix some of your blood into mine," she commanded as each of them got up and placed blood into the bowl gazing as it changes black.

"This is going to hurt," said Kagome

"We understand," said Kikyo

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she chanted the protection spell

"Kago…" trailed Sango as her body convulsed with pain.

There were screams of pain from each member of the group except Sesshomaru, and Mitsukia, Sesshomaru repressed expressing his pain while Mitsukia was already a death child as the two watched the others lying on the ground convulsing in pain

"They are hurting mommy," stated Mitsukia

"Yes"-stated Kagome

"How long will it last?"

"Until their blood is purified into death," said Kagome.

Kagome picked up her daughter then looked away

"I'm sorry," she said through the screams of pain

"Mommy I'm hungry," said the child demoness

"Alright" answered Kagome walking over and put Mitsukia next to Shadow who curled her tail around her

"I will be back" said Kagome racing into the forest, as she ran she tried making the protection spell on the others more powerful but her blood magic was to much for even her to break through letting the potion take its course she set out to find something suitable for her daughter to eat.

Kagome brought back a small deer for her daughter to eat as she passed the others some glared at her with anger others with hatred

"Let the darkness consume you" she said walking past them placing the deer on the fire Mitsukia had made cooking the deer until she thought it suitable for Mitsukia.

Mitsukia went to sleep shortly after she had eaten creating a small sound barrier around her so the screams of pain couldn't be heard, Kagome walked over to the convulsing bodies of her family as they screamed in pain

"KAGOME how could you do this to us" screamed Kikyo

"I told you it would hurt," said Kagome kneeling down to each of them placing a hand on their foreheads she absorbed their pain into her pain.

As Kagome neared Sesshomaru the pain she had taken was hurting bad enough to kill her if she hadn't suppressed her body's reactions

"Don't" commanded Sesshomaru as she went to take his pain

"But…" she said

"I want to become your mate with the pain," he said

"Thank you," she whispered at the others were getting up the pain gone

"Kagome you took our pain" stated Inuyasha

"Yes" she said before her world went black,

"KAGOME" came the worried screams as Kagome's body fell vanishing before it hit the ground.

Kagome sighed; again she was in darkness with no end.

"Why is everything always happening to me?"

"Welcome Mistress" came a soft voice

"Come Out Now," she commanded, out walked a dragon with green eyes and red scales

"Who are you?" her cold voice demanded

"Mistress I am the keeper of death"

"Explain," she commanded

"I keep the ability to die, we are in the between world"

"Between World?" she asked

"Yes this is where you decide"

"Decide what?"

"The fate of the world"

"What?"

"You must decide if you want the world to be engulfed in darkness or light"

"Why, there has to be a balance"

"That is true Sesshomaru is the light balance to your darkness, however your child is keeping the world from balancing"

"Mitsukia?" asked Kagome

"Yes she is a child of darkness she has no balance"

"What are you suggesting?" demanded Kagome

"Either she dies or you have to"

"WHAT!" screamed Kagome

"Your both creatures of pure darkness one of you must die", Kagome stared off for a minute

"Can I say goodbye?"

"Yes Mistress you can"

"How will you keep the mistress of death dead?"

"Do not concern yourself with that"

"Alright"

"You have nine hours until I come for you"

"Ok" said Kagome as she was transported back to earth.


	11. FINAL CHAPTER!

Opening her eyes Kagome stared at the worried faces of her family

"KAGOME" yelled Sango hugging her, after about an hour they all said their welcomes and how glad they were that she was back, she started at them the spell had indeed changed them all each one of them had the mark of death on their foreheads with a black stripe on each cheek, the females had two silver anklets on their left ankle with a metal coil that wound up their right upper arm, the boys each wore belts with the symbol sown into the material a large 5 pointed red star on their backs with a black tear drop in the middle all of their blood and aura's had changed.

At dinner she said rightfully at Sesshomaru's side the happy faces surrounded her the children were out 'playing' with Jaken

"I have to tell you something," she said standing up

"What is it?" asked Koga

"There is an imbalance with the light and darkness, there are two pure creatures of darkness one of them must die," said Kagome her voice so serious everyone around her losing all signs of peace or joy

"Who are the two creatures?" demanded Inuyasha wanting to make sure his suspicions were correct "Mitsukia and Myself"

"SO WHAT that doesn't mean that one of you should have to die" yelled Sango

"I'm sorry"

"HOW CAN THEY MAKE YOU CHOOSE?" yelled Miroku

"I already did," said Kagome

"Kagome…." trailed Kikyo

"Please" she said turning towards Sesshomaru who was in blind shock

"Teach her the ways to rule my land, don't hate her she is a pure hearted child she has to learn how to rule them properly" begged Kagome

"NO Why should you have to die?" screamed Ayame

"Because Mitsukia doesn't deserve to die"

"AND YOU DO?" exclaimed Inuyasha

"I made a choice please accept it one day I may return" said Kagome getting up and walking out of the room.

Everybody sat there in anger

"She shouldn't have to die," stated Kikyo

"Yes but it is her decision" said Miroku

"Still…" said Sango

"What are you waiting for Sesshomaru go out there and talk to her" yelled Inuyasha glaring at his half brother

"We can't make her change her mind," said Ayame

"But we can let her know that her lands and children will be taken care of" said Kikyo

"Poor Kagome" said Koga.

Sesshomaru rose from his seat then left while his mind raced

"Kagome" he called as he found her sitting under an oak tree in the garden

"I only have six hours left before I must go"

"Why must I lose you again?" he asked going over and pulling her into his lap while sitting against the tree

"Fate has a sick way of twisting us" she laughed bitterly

"Yes" he whispered nuzzling her hair

"Promise Me," she asked,

"I promise"

"The children will be devastated," he stated

"I know, but it has to be done"

"Come with me" he said standing them both up.

Sesshomaru led them through the halls finally ending at two huge wooden doors, opening them she stared at the massive room lavished with the finest the place was big enough to fit five of Sesshomaru in his true form

"This is a sound proof room these are our chambers" he stated

"Our chambers…."

"This would be our chambers," he said with regret

"I'm sorry," she whispered,

"I don't want to lose you again"

"I know".

Sesshomaru picked up Kagome then slammed the door shut

"I love you," she whispered

"I love you so much" he whispered back while placing her on the bed then climbing on top of her form

"No matter what remember I'll always care about you?" she stated before kissing him with all the passion she had pent up.

Sesshomaru poured everything into the heated kiss shredding Kagome's clothing he stared at her scarred body then proceeded to kiss his way down her neck, collar bone, breasts, stomach, everywhere while Kagome moaned softly in the back ground suddenly her hands lashed out and melted his clothing away

"Impatient" he smirked

"It's only fair," she answered

"True" he said throwing what was left of his clothes aside he positioned himself above her opening

"I love you," he whispered before thrusting into her.

They both bit the others mating mark as they came hugging to each other, they continued to make love until there was a knock at the door

"A man outside is here for Kagome" came Inuyasha's voice

"No…" growled Sesshomaru protectively hugging Kagome's body to his

"I have to go," she whispered getting up then dressing quickly masking her scent causing Sesshomaru to growl

"Sesshomaru I know you'll deny it now but if you ever find some one who makes you happy don't turn the other way because of me if you love somebody else and they love you go with her" she said not looking at him

"I will never love somebody as much as I loved you" he stated

"I know but if you love someone else be happy with her," she said walking out of the room Sesshomaru right behind her.

They all gathered outside where the keeper of death stood

"Mommy where are you going?" asked Mitsukia

"Mommy is going away for a while," said Kagome hugging everybody kissing Sesshomaru then walking towards the black clothed figure

"Come Kagome we cannot linger," said the figure

"Good Bye Everyone" said Kagome as her body was crystallized in black diamond then flown into the sky.

They all watched tears flowing from their eyes as she was really gone, she was really gone they vowed that they would find her bring her back

"We Love You Kagome," they all said into the distance.

Well Should I Continue It!

Review


End file.
